Power Rangers: Agency of Elements
by stargazer 1017
Summary: In a time where mystic legends meet up with a technology advanced world, a new group of rangers are born. Please R&R. Episode 1-"Wind, Water, and Fire" Up
1. The Beginning

Author's notes: Yep, I have another series in mind. This one is original though--It kinda combines all season of Power Rangers together (as in powers, personalities, and other ideas). And I'm into the whole spy agency deal, so this idea was very appealing to me. Rick, you have totally inspired me to go into original PR series. The title is kinda sucky, so I have to think about another title for this group of Power Rangers. For now, this'll stick.  
This is a very short part. Just a slight introduction into the series--no rangers yet. They'll appear in episode one.

Power Rangers: Agency of Elements  
Introduction  
By: stargazer_1017

*Ten Years Ago*

A tall man squinted his eyes at the crusted, old map. "I think we're lost," he told his partner, a man who was a bit shorter than he was. He looked up at his partner and said, "We've been circling this damn tomb for nearly thirty minutes, and we still haven't found anything that resembles this." He pointed to a weird shape enclosed slightly by a circle. 

The other man glanced at the map and then looked around. "We can't leave this place until we find it," he said, his voice tense. "Keep looking."

The tall man felt frustration build inside of him. "Damnit, Jon, we've around this whole tomb! There is nothing here! Maybe the brainyacks mistakened where they were." He looked around the room they were in. "Shall we keep playing around? Hell, why don't we just push every block on the wall--" he pounded his fist on every block of tile, "--and maybe we'll hit the secret enterance?" he said sarcastically. Just then, he hit a block and the whole tomb shook.

"Whoa," the tall man stumbled back and fell. "What's going on?"

"You found something," Jon reported. He pulled the tall man to his feet. "Look, over there!" he pointed to where some of the blocks on the wall miraculously joined together and formed a wall. A bright light shone from it, almost blinding them. Jon covered his eyes as the light brightened. Suddenly, it disappeared. When it did, Jon looked towards the door. He frowned and said, "Hey, that wasn't there before."

There was a small block of writing on the wall, right next to the door. He and the other man approached it. "Understand what it says?" Jon asked. The other man shook his head. "Not a word," he replied. He pulled out his camera and took a snapshot of it. "Maybe the nerds back at the agency will."

Jon nodded and put his hand on the door. He hesitated and then pushed on it. The door appeared to be unmovable. "Help me with this, Craig, will ya? It won't budge."

Craig put both his hands on the solid door. "Okay, ready? Push!" Both men pushed the door at the same time. They grunted as the door budged just a little bit. "Keep going!" Jon yelled. "We've almost got the door open!" 

"I am!" Craig yelled back, pushing against the door with all his might. Then miraculously, the door pushed completely open. Jon and Craig stepped back, awed by this unseen force that had opened the door. Craig shook his head as the door stopped moving. "Man, the weird stuff that the Agency has got us doing," he muttered as he and Jon carefully walked through the doorway.

Jon glanced at his partner at the corner of his eye. "You mean you don't believe in this stuff?" he asked.

"You do?"

Jon frowned briefly. "It sounds interesting. . .it would be pretty awesome if it was true, but I just worry about the consequences we're dealing with."

"_If_ what we're getting is something legit. I mean, this could be some hoax."

"Yeah, if. . ." Jon's voice trailed off when he spotted a small chest just a few feet ahead of him, glowing with the same eerie light that engulfed the opening of the doorway they had just entered. Craig noticed Jon's behavior and turned to look at the object. Then he watched as Jon moved forward to touch the chest.

"Do you think it's safe?" Craig asked. Jon laughed briefly. "Now who's turned a believer," he muttered, still walking forward. Craig watched the the light brightened as Jon approached it. "At least there was nothing in the scrolls that said it was dangerous," Craig called out. Jon nodded distractedly and started squinting as the light got brighter and brighter. Somehow, he had managed to reach the small chest, and as soon as he touched it, a force knocked him off his feet and he fell to the dirt covered ground.

"Damnit," Jon cursed. Now I'll have to try again, he thought irritably. He just wanted to get this mission over with as soon as he could. He reached into his pocket to pull out a device, but stopped shortly when the chest started to shake. "What the--"

The whole room started to shake. "Let's get out of here!" Craig yelled, looking around. Rocks started falling and flying all over the place. It felt like the whole tomb was shaking. 

"Not without the chest!" Jon yelled, running towards the chest. He was stopped in his tracks when the chest suddenly opened and out shot two beams of light, each away from the chest and away from each other. Jon covered his face with his arm when this happened. Then realizing that the chest had stopped moving and the room still was, even more violently than before, he ran forward and grabbed the chest. He quickly scanned it's contents--there were five stones with weird markings on them in the colors of red, blue, green, yellow, and white, and another scroll and booklet.

"Jon, now!"

Jon spun around, holding onto the chest tightly. He ran up to Craig, who had a small cylinder in his hand. "I'm going to blast our way out of here as soon as we reach the stairwell," he said. "Get ready." Jon nodded and the two ran out of the room and up the stairway leading from the underground tomb to the groundlevel.

Author's notes: Told you this was short. It wasn't all that adventure packed, but it'll explain a lot about the series as it moves along. Please R&R to let me know if I should continue.


	2. Wind, Water, and Fire

Power Rangers: Agency of Elements  
Wind, Water, and Fire  
By: stargazer_1017

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

The young woman with blonde hair gritted her teeth as she chased after the tall man. As they ran through the streets, the tall man knocked over bystanders, trying to get away from her. The young woman just kept running, once inawhile jumping over those people who were knocked over. She reached into her side pouch, and fingered a device.

When the man turned around, he slowed down briefly. That's when the young woman threw the device--a ball. The ball flew quickly in the air, and then burst into a rope, which bind itself around the man's ankles. The man fell on his stomach to the ground, grimacing in pain. Before he could roll over on his back, he felt something bind his wrists. "You're under arrest, pal," the young woman said, panting heavily.

"Who the hell are you?" the man growled at her. He turned his head slightly, to take a look at the girl's face. He noticed her blonde hair in a weird position, then felt his head hit the pavement. "Stay down," the girl ordered. She looked up as the sounds of sirens hit the air. She swiftly reached over the man's legs, and did something to the device because the next thing the man knew, he couldn't feel the bind anymore. "What the--" his question cut off when he heard the sirens nearby and then felt someone carry him up.

"Walter Johnson?" An officer asked. The man didn't answer. "You're under arrest for the conspiring to blow up the town hall. You have the right to remain silent--if you chose to wave this option, anything you say can and will be used against you."

***

"Good work on your latest mission, Agent Liberato."

The young woman with black hair nodded. "If there's nothing else, sir, I'd like to get back to my quarters," she said. "Remember to record your latest mission in the mission log, Agent. That will be it," the man in center of two other said. They were seated at a long table, with notepads in front of them. The agent nodded again and walked out of the room. As she walked down the hall, a young man with brown hair joined her. "Heard you did good on the mission," he remarked, turning to the girl.

The girl shrugged. "The usual," she said, non-commitally. 

The boy grinned. "Yeah, but you in blonde hair? That's not something we get everyday." The girl rolled her eyes as she pressed a button to lead into another hallway. "Riley, are you going to make more blonde jokes, or are you going to really congratulate me," the girl asked.

"Okay, I'm sorry about the blonde jokes," Riley said, shrugging. He stepped in front of the girl, to stop her in her tracks. "How about this then. To celebrate, why don't we go out to dinner? Anything you wanna eat, my treat. Sounds good?" He watched as the girl thought about it for awhile. She opened her mouth to answer when someone slipped an arm through Riley's. Riley looked up into the smiling face of his girlfriend, Grace Anderson.

"I'll talk to you later," the young woman said, stepping around the two to get to her quarters. Riley turned around. "Ayja!" he called to the girl's retreating figure. Ayja kept walking forward and didn't turn back. Riley watched her go and turned to Grace when he felt her squeeze on his arm. "So what were you two talking about?" Grace asked him, as they walked in the opposite direction.

"Just. . .congratulating Ayja on her latest mission," Riley replied. He looked into Grace's face and smiled.

"You mean she stopped the bombing plot? That's great," Grace said. She turned back to see if Ayja was still in view, but she wasn't. "Are we going to do anything tonight?" Grace finally asked, as they walked to the dining hall.

Riley shrugged. "I guess we could. What are you up for?" he asked.

"How about the movies? There's a really cool comedy that just came out. At least, that's what I've read in the papers when I was on ground level," Grace replied. Riley sighed. "Sounds good," he said.

***

_I deserve more than this_, the blonde haired young man thought to himself as he laid back against a building in an alleyway. _I've recovered kidnapped victims, busted drug dealers, caught lots of criminals. Now what does the sector have set up for me?_

"Hey man," a boy approached the man, nodding with a lit cigarette in hand. 

_They've got me recruiting kids_, the man thought disgustedly. Instead, the man forced a smile on his face. "Hey, Will. You got the goods?"

Will nodded, reaching into his pocket. "Hey, I only got some of the money. Is it, uh, okay if I bring the rest tomorrow?" he said, handing the man a bunch of bills. The man narrowed his gray eyes. In one swift move, he grabbed the man and swung him up against the wall he was just laying back against. "I gave you a week for this now, Will. Don't make have to take you out, cause I'd hate to take out a good kid like you," he warned.

Will was shaking like a leaf as he shut his eyes. "No. . .no, I'll get the money to you, I swear. Just--just, give me till tomorrow. All right man? Come on, I'll get it to you tomorrow," he studdered. 

The man glared at the boy. He felt a pleasure in making the boy feel insecure and wanted to make it last just a little bit longer. Finally, he slammed the boy against the wall again and then let him go. Before the boy could move again, the man held him back by the shoulder. "Can you actually get the money tomorrow, Will? Or are you going to be the wuss and try to run off with your life?" Will was silent and the man took this to indicate that he had planned on bailing out.

The man sighed. "I got another proposal for you, Willy-boy. You up for a bank heist?" 

"Robbing a bank? I hadn't done that before," Will admitted.

"A drug-dealer like you? I'm shocked," he replied sarcastically. "All you gotta do is walk in the bank with a gun, demand the money, and they magically hand it to you." He smiled slightly at Will's unbelieving expression. "You don't believe me? You can prove me wrong tomorrow."

Will opened his mouth to protest but the man cut him off. "You've really got no choice, Will. I mean, you can either give me the money, which I know you don't have, or you can can hold up the bank. Do you want to live, or do you want to die?" 

"But if I get caught--"

"Then you'll be in jail. As long as I get my money, Willy-boy, my money is the only thing that matters. Got that?" the man smiled and said, "Good. Tomorrow, we'll meet in front of the Provincial Bank at eight in the morning, opening time. Remember--think of the money, think of living, whatever the hell will get your ass over here." Will nodded and when he felt the conversation was over, he took off.

The man watched him scurry away and shook his head. He turned and walked deeper into the alleyway and stopped right in front of a manhole. After quickly checking the area to make sure that no one was watching, he opened the manhole and jumped in. He went down the ladder and after a few steps down, he jumped onto the cement walkway that lined up alongside the sewers. 

He walked a few feet down the walkway and then stopped suddenly. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small rectangular device with buttons on it. He pressed it up against the wall and the buttons on the little device lit up as he pressed a couple of them. All of a sudden, a circular portion of the wall slid out, reavealing a hollowed-out lit hallway. The man removed his rectangular device and then quickly walked inside. As he walked forward, he listened for the sound of the concrete door closing. He heard the sound echo off the walls when he reached another solid wall at the end of the tunnel. Again he took out the retangular device, but this time he just held it in his hand and pressed a code. A square portion of the wall slid out, and let the man into the familiar underground facility. He quickly took a left and walked briskly to a room marked, "Gym." He pushed a button and with a swish, the door opened, to reveal Ayja practicing some moves on a punching bag. She turned as the man walked in. "It's about time," she answered wryly.

"I got tied up, okay?" the man said, walking towards her. 

"Thought you was going to bail out on me," she replied, wiping her forehead. "So you ready, or what?" When the man nodded, he and Ayja moved out to the large pad that was on the ground. The two bowed to each other and then began their match.

"Is your recruiting mission getting too tough?" Ayja asked, coming forward quickly with a punch. She knew she probably struck a nerve with that comment. The man blocked the attack and Ayja moved back just as quickly, to avoid being attacked.

"That's very funny, Ayja."

"Come on, J.P. Admit it, it's a piece of cake, isn't it?"

J.P. ducked as Ayja jumped up and gave a kick. Then he jumped when Ayja dropped to the ground to do a floor sweep kick. When Ayja came up, J.P came forward with a karate chop, but Ayja put her hand up and blocked it. "Out of the all the missions to be given, they gave me this one," J.P. complained. He grunted as he aimed to kick at Ayja, but she rolled away from him.

When Ayja got up, he threw a punch at her. That was a mistake. Ayja ducked and then jabbed her elbow into J.P.'s stomach. J.P. struggled not to double over from pain, and that momentary lapse of concentration was all Ayja needed. She did a floor sweep again, and this time was successful in bringing her opponent down--hard. J.P. landed on his back and grimaced.

Ayja took a step to look at J.P. from above. "Punches are never my opponents best attacks against me," she said. 

J.P. nodded. "I know. I forgot." He took the hand that Ayja offered him and pulled himself up. "But more than likely, you're not going to be talking trash to your opponent like you were doing with me," he reasoned. Ayja rolled her eyes and walked over to her water bottle. She took a sip and then asked, "This guy you're watching out for--is he the type?"

J.P. walked over to her and shrugged. "He could be a good informant, that's for sure. I don't think we could use him much as an agent though. The Sector would definitely use him as an informant, which is what his MO seemed like anyway."

"Why would the Sector want _just_ an informant? All agents can be informants, and we're trained to be able to handle anything that comes our way anyway," Ayja wondered, narrowing her eyes. J.P. didn't have an answer. He just shrugged. "The Sector wants the kid, so I'll bring him to them. Hey listen, I'm sending the kid on a robbery. I might need some muscle to get him out of a hairy mess. You up for it?"

"Oh, you mean I get to play drug-leader's bitch?"

"I know you're always up for some butt-kicking."

Ayja shrugged as she wiped her face with her towel. "Well, I can't do it for fun anymore, that's for sure. Count me in." J.P. nodded. He knew that Ayja would be in for playing the role of a tough girl. "Now, about this sparring match. How about best out of three?"

***

The human-like creature waved her hands around a crystal ball and peered into it carefully. She watched for any disturbance inside, to signal what she was looking for. The other creature beside her growled to her. "Elaira, is there another monster that's appeared?" he demanded of her.

Suddenly, the swirly shapes in the crystal ball disappeared and Elaira glared at the other creature. "I only see what there is, Vellox. I don't magically make the monsters appear," she spat at the other human-like creature. She swung her hair and then glanced down at her well-manicured nails. "What's your big hurry, anyway?"

Vellox growled again and spun around, his short dark cape following his movements. "We need all the allies we can get with this war against the holders of the crystals. They've entombed us once before, and now that we have the chance to conquer the world, we have to do it quickly."

"But not all the crystals are being used, so the powers are not at their full strength," Elaira reminded him. "We still have a lot of time to find all of the missing creatures."

"The more time spent gathering all the creatures, the more time the humans have to find the crystals and use them against us. Now look back into that thing, and find me all the monsters you can get!"

Elaira narrowed her eyes. "You're not the boss, Vellox, but I want to conquer this sad world of humans also. This time, I'll work with you." She looked down at the crystal ball again and concentrated. She watched as swirls appeared in the crystal ball again and then her eyes widened at a dark shape that appeared inside. "Finally," she muttered. She turned to Vellox and said, "I found one."

***

Will was on the side of the Providence Bank, waiting impatiently for J.P. to show up. He glanced to look on the steps of the bank, but didn't see J.P. He sighed and started to pace again. He turned around--and jumped. "You're--here," he said. J.P. stood, with Ayja at his side. "Will, I would like you to meet my. . .enforcer. This is Ayja," J.P. said, introducing her. Ayja crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Will. Will looked the girl over--she had long black hair, short medium build, and she looked like what J.P. had called her. "A--an enforcer? What's that?" Will asked.

J.P. smiled slightly. "Just like what I said--she'll make sure you get my money," he replied. 

Will tried to calm his nerves by taking a deep breath. "So where's my weapon?" he asked. This time, Ayja spoke. "You don't need a weapon. Just say you've got it in your pocket, and you're not afraid to use it. They're not going to question you--unless you look like a complete idiot who doesn't know what the hell he's talking about." Will was speechless by the woman's frankness. Not only that, but she was making him look like a wimp. "I can handle it," he said.

"Good," J.P. replied. "Then do it. You don't come out until you get the money, you got it?" Will nodded and turned to Ayja. "You ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" she shot back and led the way up the stairs to the bank's front doors. Will just narrowed his eyes as he followed her inside. He felt relief enter him when he saw that there were barely any people inside the bank. "Get the tellers--I'll cover the door. Do it quickly," Ayja instructed. Will nodded. He put his hand in his pocket and walked towards the counter.

Ayja rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. She froze when she saw what walked in next. "The bank. Perfect place to get rid of some humans." It was a monster. He turned and saw Ayja. "Looks like I found victim number one," he said, and then pointed his hand at her. Ayja immediately rolled out of the way just as a power blast was shot in the direction she was standing in.

Will, right in front of a teller's counter, turned to the commotion and his eyes widened at the site. "A m-mmonster," he stuttered. "Run!" he yelled. He started heading towards the door, but Ayja saw this. "No way," she muttered as she jumped up and tackled Will as he tried to run for the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Will demanded. "That's monster's gonna get us!"

Ayja brought her elbow down on the back of Will's neck, and his body went limp as he went unconscious from the blow. "Can't let you get away now," she whispered. She grabbed a cuff from her pocket and slapped it on Will. All of a sudden, he disappeared from under her. Ayja then felt the monster grab her arm and throw her in the air. She tried to soften the blow by changing her position in the air, so that she would land on her feet, but she didn't make the full rotation and landed on her knees. Ayja grimaced as she fell to the ground, but she rolled over so she could look at where the monster was. Forcing herself to get up, she hobbled over to the tellers who were frozen behind the counters. "Get out of here, now!" she yelled at them. The two women and a man nodded and ran off.

The monster aimed again and Ayja dove out of the way, sliding on the waxed floor. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a hold of a device. She grabbed a small spherical object and threw it at the monster. It exploded on the monster, but did nothing to stop it from aiming at her again. Ayja gritted her teeth as she reached in her pocket for a circle object. She pressed the button on it, and a small shield came up as the monster shot at her. But the shield was weak, and the force against it threw Ayja up against the teller's counter. She groaned when she felt the pain jab into her lower back. Ayja looked up and saw the monster approaching her--then all of a sudden, a "hiyah!" sounded and the monster fell forward on his face.

J.P. appeared and helped Ayja up. "How'd you--" Ayja started, but J.P. broke her off. "Saw the tellers running outside. One of 'em said they called the police. I already called for backup, but if we're going to morph, we're gonna have to do it now."

Ayja nodded and reached into her pocket and pulled out a white crystal. It was in the shape of a pentagon, but the edges met up at the top to form a 3-d object. It was almost the size of her palm. "Let's do it then," she said. She nodded at J.P., who nodded back. Then they threw up their crystals with their left hands, and with their crystals in the air, they dropped their left hand and raised their right hands.

The familiar feel of wind rushing around surrounded Ayja as a white shape, which she had been told was what a hurricane looked like from above the earth, came from under her feet and went through her all the way to her head, and back down her body to her feet. When that disappeared, she was in a White Power Ranger's uniform.

The feeling was almost the same with J.P., except the object that transformed him was in a blue color, and he felt a coolness surround him, instead of wind.

"The wind and water crystals," the monster remarked.

Ayja smirked under her helmet. "Didn't know a monster knew so much," she spat at him. She brought her hand out. "Wind Lance," she called out. Suddenly, an object that looked like a bo stick appeared in her hand. She rushed forward and hit the monster with it. The force of her weapon knocked the monster out of the building, and sent him rolling down the stairs. When the monster recovered, both the White and Blue Rangers had come outside, and they were waiting for the next move by the monster. 

"Double team?" J.P. asked. Ayja nodded and held up her Wind Lance. J.P. took out his weapons, his two Water Blades. He held up one of them in the air, right by Ayja's weapon, and both of them directed their weapons at the monster. Suddenly, a small hurricane appeared and spun right towards the monster. It engulfed it and after a couple of seconds, it disappeared. It did its damage on the creature though, and the monster fell to the ground, shaking with the blasts it had just taken. 

"Am I late for the party?"

Ayja and J.P. looked up at the Red Ranger, who jumped down from the roof of the bank and landed between the two. Ayja shrugged. "We got this one down, but you can have the glory of turning this guy to dust," Ayja replied, waving her hand. The Red Ranger shrugged and called out, "Fire Saber!" In a ravage of flames, a sword appeared in his hand. Suddenly, it lit up and the Red Ranger jumped forward, slashing the monster with his weapon. The monster didn't even stand a chance of recovering before it was blown to bits.

***

"And there was no retaliation from the monster?" 

"No sir, there was none," J.P. replied. He was in front of the board that Ayja was in front of the day before, when she had to give her report about her mission. Now it was J.P.'s turn.

The man in the center was always the one to speak. "Good. We have just put Will into the training section. He might fall under your list to train. Is that understood?" Will nodded again and then was dismissed. Outside of the room, Ayja and Riley were talking amongst each other. They both stopped when they saw Will come out. "What did they say, man?" Riley asked.

"The usual--make sure to make a report, that thing," Will replied. "Who's going to do the Ranger log?"

Ayja turned to Riley. "Well, you're the one who got the glory of blowing up the monster without fighting him, so I say you do it."

"Me?" Riley asked. "Hey, you were the one who said I could turn the guy to dust."

"You showed up just in time to. I wasn't going to let you get away with doing nothing to contribute to the fight."

Riley rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Fine. You win this one. But the next one, you'll write the log for."

Ayja narrowed her eyes slightly, but a small smile made it's way on her lips. Then her expression turned serious. "I can't help feeling it'll be in a couple of days."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, look. The latest monster attacks have been days apart--I mean, the last one took place only three days ago."

"So?. . ."

"So, remember when we first received our powers? Monsters used to come weeks, even months at a time. Now they've been appearing closer and closer together." Ayja shook her head. "They might even start appearing everyday."

Riley nodded. "But we can handle them. We've been trained for this."

"If only we knew more about our powers and those things that we fight. There's gotta be more that we're not told."

Riley thought about what Ayja was saying. He did feel uncertainty at what their powers meant and the monsters and creatures that defied them, but he couldn't really do anything about it. They were only told what they needed to know--that was what the agents in charge told him. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Ayja and J.P., who were waiting for him to say something. "We're only told what we need to know--and we've gotta trust in what they're telling us is the truth." He glanced at J.P., who nodded. Then Riley turned to Ayja, who he knew was disbelieving at what they were told was everything they needed to know, but she nodded also. The truth would come to them. Riley had faith that it would be soon.

Author's notes: You like? I know, it's lame. Introductions are usually slow, but hopefully in the next "episodes" it'll be pick up. I promise.  
Why three rangers? Well, it just starts off with three--but it'll be like a usual team of rangers. I liked the thought of gathering the rangers together, instead of them somehow "joining" as one right from the start.   
Please R&R. It lets me know if I should continue this or not. I'll also be posting some "teasers" in the fanfic section of my board, and teasers for other fanfic ideas I have, so check it out there too. The address is in my ff.net bio. Ja ne!


End file.
